Dress Up
by magicbulletgirl
Summary: Aoko is trying on clothes while shopping and Kaito gets a naughty idea.  Rated T for overly hotmakeout scenes children have no business reading.


**lllll**

_**Dress-Up**_

_By MagicBulletGirl_

**lllll**

Aoko was cold. The air in the dressing room was saturated with conditioning and goose bumps covered her chest. She tried on another t-shirt.

_Oh sweet warmth…_

A knock echoed throughout the fitting room. "Is everything all right Miss?" asked the attendant.

"Yes, thank you."

With a small confirmation, the attendant left and Aoko was alone again.

She removed her skirt with a grimace. Her reflection was kind but her perception was not.

_Winter was not good to me…_

Pulling on a pair of jeans, her attitude improved.

_Much better…_

A knock sounded on her door again.

"Aoko let me in."

It was a high-pitched voice. Her curiosity piqued; after all, besides Keiko, no other girl called her by her name.

She opened the door.

A pair of bright blue eyes stared back at her.

"That outfit looks really nice," the girl said, her voice suddenly dropping an octave.

Horrified, Aoko grabbed the girl's arm and pulled her into the fitting room. Once she was sure the door was locked, Aoko whirled around and whispered urgently, "What are you doing Kaito!?"

Kaito's smile still showed through his remarkable disguise.

"The name is Anzu… and you shouldn't leave your boyfriend bored and alone outside surrounded by girly clothes. He starts to get ideas."

Aoko's expression was far from amused, "Ideas?"

"Yes, for instance, he starts seeing the lingerie and wonders how it'll look on his girl."

"You didn't… _bring_ anything in with you… did you?"

Kaito grinned, "Of course not..."

"Then what's that you're hiding behind your back…"

Aoko was definitely not amused and grabbed at his arm…

It was black… and lacy… and couldn't be any more see-through than if it wasn't there at all.

It couldn't have gone any longer than her hips.

Conveniently it came with a pair of black boy shorts.

"What is that?"

"It's, you know, one of those things… girls wear… when, ahem, you know…"

He was going red, but he couldn't concentrate on hiding that because Aoko looked ready to kill him.

"I just thought you'd look nice in it…"

It was the high pitched voice that stopped her… it was just plain creepy.

"Besides… you wouldn't hit a girl would you…?"

Begrudgingly Aoko lowered her arm.

"It'll be just the top okay!"

"Thank you, thank you!"

They'd been dating for more than a year. Not that they had done anything that serious yet but it was certainly on both of their minds. They weren't children after all.

"You're lucky my bra is black today… now turn around."

"Well, it's not like I didn't know how you look-"

"What was that!?"

"Nothing, nothing…"

Kaito turned around, taking off the wig and a few of the extra things about his disguise that made it too convincing for comfort. Aoko blessed their luck that the stalls were completely shut from top to bottom, not to mention that there seemed to be no one else in the fitting room.

Aoko adjusted it to be as covering as possible but the fact that it came out in classic flouncy baby-doll fashion didn't help much.

"Okay… you can turn around and look. Just don't ogle."

The last word came too late. Kaito's eyes were transfixed on her, ahem, cleavage. The black bra she had on had thin straps and proved once and for all that she did have cleavage.

"Kaito, okay, there, you looked, now let's get out of here please."

She became increasingly aware of how much Kaito was blocking the exit.

"I don't know… you just look so cute."

Aoko's back hit the wall.

"Come on Kaito, this is no place for this." The red was creeping excessively into her cheeks.

"Exactly," he replied as his left palm touched the wall, blocking her escape.

He placed his hand under her chin and tilted her head up as he approached her lips. Aoko was dumbstruck for a few seconds but was immediately reminded of one of the best reasons they loved each other so much.

Kaito felt her arm come around his neck, drawing him in closer. Enticed, he slid one arm under the dress around her waist.

He laughed to himself as he heard a muffled noise escape Aoko lips and took advantage of her parted lips.

Aoko felt herself burning up and wanting more despite the crickets in her mind telling her that she should put a quick stop to this; however the momentum between their lips was too much to stop.

Kaito moved down away from her lips smoothly to under her jaw. His lips prevented her from moving her shoulder to stop the delightful sensation. He was almost caught off guard when he felt Aoko's fingers trailing the waistband to his pants and his neck simultaneously. He trailed down.

He almost went giddy with how beautiful Aoko's chest was. Completely perfect was simply unsatisfactory. His head went completely out the window when he heard her moan his name as quietly as possible.

Aoko stopped in mid-touch as she felt one of his hands slip into the pockets of her jeans seemingly at once. His other hand was completely on her breast, treating it in a way it was certainly unaccustomed to, while his lips skimmed the border of her bra.

Kaito's assault on her senses lasted for what seemed like hours but only minutes had passed. Her senses weren't the only ones on edge. Her – _breathing_ - made him continue his task with even greater reverence.

"Ah… Kaito – just…"

Kaito looked up his vantage point and immediately realized Aoko's hand at his collar was pulling his face up to hers.

Her tongue slid completely into his mouth for a brief moment and then she pulled back.

"I'll buy it. Just let me cool down," she took a breath, "And get out of here."

Kaito grinned.

Some ten minutes later she and "Anzu" were in line paying up.

The clerk looked back and forth between the two and smiled. Aoko recognized her by her voice as the attendant.

The "enjoy your purchase" she uttered as she passed Aoko the bag and the look she gave the two of them clearly indicated that yes the 20-something odd woman did indeed have a brain.

Once outside the store Kaito looked at Aoko and grinned, "Let's not risk that again."

"Agreed."

**lllll**

AN: Talk about hot kisses huh? For Candychan and Fylwilion hearts and apologies to them both This was promised around Lurker Day right? (sweatdrop grin) Anyway, I hope everyone enjoyed it!


End file.
